itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
It’s Always Sunny: Gang Goes Mobile
Always Sunny: Gang Goes Mobile (also known as It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: The Gang Goes Mobile) is a simulation freemium mobile game for iOS and Android, based on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The game is developed and published by East Side Games and released on July 15, 2019. Description Tap your way through the worst bar in Philadelphia! Team up with The Gang from It's Always Sunny -- Mac, Dennis, Charlie, Dee, and Frank -- the hilariously dysfunctional, self-obsessed group of friends, and start schemes to launder Frank's dirty money. Play through your favorite scenes from the The Emmy® nominated, acclaimed FXX hit comedy IT’S ALWAYS SUNNY IN PHILADELPHIA, and rake in cash from hilarious schemes and unlock characters, guest stars, and facepalming new adventures. While Mac, Dennis, and Dee bicker and backstab over ways to con fools, Frank tasks Charlie with hiding the clean cash in a safe place. But as each new scheme successfully hits its stride, their plans and profits go up in smoke, as Charlie's favorite “safe place” -- the back-alley dumpster -- goes up in flames. ---- GAME FEATURES COLLECT CHARACTERS & GUEST STARS Tap, touch, and play with your favorite characters from the show, like Codpiece Dennis, Man-Spider Frank, Wildcard Charlie, and Ostrich Dee. Your favorite supporting characters are here as well, including The Waitress, Rickety Cricket, Uncle Jack, and more (Rum Ham!!!)! RELIVE EPISODES FROM THE SHOW Play through classic scenes and experience cringe-worthy new adventures. Hang out with The Gang behind the bar, in Mac and Dennis' apartment, and many memorable locations from the show. PLAY WITH DIRTY MONEY Manage Paddy’s Pub and cook up money-making schemes like Kitten Mittens, Virgin Mary Stain, D--- Towels, and more! Help the Gang exploit fools, back stab each other, and give in to their worst impulses! Contact us at support@alwayssunnygame.zendesk.com Like our page: facebook.com/alwayssunnygame Follow us on Instagram: @alwayssunnygame Get updates on Twitter: @alwayssunnygame By downloading this app, you agree to our privacy policy and terms of use, available at: Terms of Service - http://www.eastsidegames.com/terms Privacy Policy - http://www.eastsidegames.com./privacy Please note that this game is free to download and play, but some game items are available for purchase using real money. A network connection is highly recommended to play the game. It’s Always Sunny: The Gang Goes Mobile TM & © 2018 Fox and its related entities. All rights reserved. Characters * Charlie ** Paddy's Charlie (Common) ** Kitten Mittens Charlie (Rare) ** Rock Star Charlie (Rare) ** Preacher Charlie (Epic) ** Wildcard Charlie (Epic) ** Stuffed Up Charlie (Common) ** Fight Milk Charlie (Common) * Dee ** Paddy's Dee (Common) ** Dancer Dee (Epic) ** Dealer Dee (Common) ** Drunk Dee (Epic) ** Traumatized Dee (Common) ** Director Dee (Rare) * Dennis ** Paddy’s Dennis ** Rock God Dennis (Rare) ** Sexy Chart Dennis ** Dick Towel Dennis (Epic) ** Bodywork Dennis (Common) ** Erotic Dennis (Common) * Frank ** Paddy's Frank (Common) ** Bedtime Frank (Common) ** Collection Frank (Common) ** Pimp Frank (Rare) ** Lit Frank (Rare) ** Gambling Frank (Epic) ** Rum Ham Frank * Mac ** Paddy’s Mac (Epic) ** Nightman Mac ** Preacher Mac (Epic) ** Fireball Mac (Common) ** Dick Towel Mac (Rare) ** Fight Milk Mac (Common) * The Lawyer * Maureen Ponderosa ** Cat Maureen ** Maureen Ponderosa * The Waitress ** The Waitress (Common) ** The Drunk Waitress (Rare) * Matthew Mara (Common) * Father O’Grady * Gladys (Rare) * Johnny * Anthony * Peter Nincompoop * Lady Dick Towel (Common) * Artemis * Liam McPoyle (Epic) * Ryan McPoyle (Rare) * Margaret McPoyle (Common) * Mrs. Mac * Bill Ponderosa * Crows Items * Nightman Lyrics * Gas Hog (Common) Schemes * Paddy's Pub (Common) ** Paddy's Dee ** Paddy's Charlie ** Paddy's Dennis ** Paddy's Frank ** Paddy's Mac * Kitten Mittens (Common) ** Kitten Mitten Charlie ** Bedtime Frank ** The Lawyer ** Cat Maureen ** Nightman Mac * EDM (Common) ** Rock God Dennis ** Rock Star Charlie ** The Waitress ** Dancer Dee ** Nightman Lyrics * Exploit Miracles (Common) ** Collection Frank ** Preacher Mac ** Matthew Mara ** Preacher Charlie ** Father O'Grady * Gas Crisis (Common) ** Fireball Mac ** Sexy Chart Dennis ** Gas Hog ** Wildcard Charlie * Deal Stuff (Common) ** Dealer Dee ** Stuffed Up Charlie ** Johnny ** Anthony ** Peter Nincompoop * Dick Towels (Common) ** Dick Towel Mac ** Dick Towel Dennis ** Lady Dick Towel * Bodywork (Rare) ** Bodywork Dennis ** Pimp Frank ** Gladys * Wine in a Can (Common) ** Lit Frank ** Drunk Dee ** Artemis ** The Drunk Waitress * Anything Goes (Rare) ** Traumatized Dee ** Gambling Frank ** Liam McPoyle ** Ryan McPoyle ** Margaret McPoyle * An Erotic Life (Rare) ** Erotic Dennis ** Director Dee ** Maureen Ponderosa ** Mrs. Mac * Fight Milk (Common) ** Fight Milk Charlie ** Fight Milk Mac ** Rum Ham Frank ** Bill Ponderosa ** Crows Episodes * Episode 1: "The Gang Starts a Dumpster Fire" * Episode 2: "Dennis is a Rock and Roll God (Of Fire)" * Episode 3: "The Gang Exploits the Virgin Mary" * Episode 4: "The Gang Blows Up Frank's Gas Hog" * Episdoe 5: "Dee and Charlie Sells... Stuff" * Episode 6: "Frank Pimps Dennis" * Episode 7: "Frank Invents Wine in a Can" * Episode 8: "Welcome to Paddy's Pub... Where Anything Goes!" * Episode 9: "Dennis Makes a Smut Film" * Episode 10: "Frank's Fluids Fights Like a Crow" * Episode 11: "Who Pooped the Bed?" * Episode 12: "Charlie's Mom Has Cancer" * Episode 13: “Underage Drinking: A National Concern” * Episode 14: “Paddy’s Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia” * Episode 15: “The Gang Runs for Office” * Episode 16: “Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire” * Episode 17: “Mac and Dennis: Manhunters” * Episode 18: "Charlie Work" * Episode 19: "The Gang Starts Another Dumpster Fire" * Event: "Dating at Paddy's" * Event: “The Gang Escapes” * Event: "Charlie's Dream Book" * Event: “The Great Paddy’s Dance Off” Gallery : TheGangGoesMobile2.jpg TheGangGoesMobile2.png TheGangGoesMobile3.png TheGangGoesMobile4.png TheGangGoesMobile5.png TheGangGoesMobile6.png TheGangGoesMobile7.png TheGangGoesMobile8.png TheGangGoesMobile9.png Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games Category:It's Always Sunny: The Gang Goes Mobile